


A Welcome Distraction

by kaeorin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kisses, Mischief, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeorin/pseuds/kaeorin
Summary: Loki, finds you hard at work in the palace and tries to convince you to take a break.





	A Welcome Distraction

You took a moment to rub your burning eyes and tried not to sigh too heavily. You’d been poring over documents for the better part of the day, and though you’d been trying to motivate yourself to finish by telling yourself that there were only a few more left, it was growing ever more difficult to believe that. Your shoulders were aching and your back was tight from slumping forward in your chair all day. But if you left this pile of work just sitting here to go do something else, it would haunt you. It was so much better just to get it all done so you could enjoy the rest of the evening. 

“Darling?” A familiar voice came from behind you. Loki. You didn’t turn to greet him, though you heard his graceful footsteps cross the room to come stand behind you. “Have you been in here all day?” Disapproval colored his words, but you pushed aside the little twinge of guilt that prickled your insides.

“I’m nearly finished,” you insisted, your voice slightly more desperate than you would have liked.

Loki made a soft sound of disbelief and squeezed your shoulders. You couldn’t stop the moan from escaping your lips, so instead you dropped the document back onto the table so you could cover your mouth. How did he always know exactly where you ached? If he was amused by the sound you’d made, he didn’t show it. Instead, he continued to massage you, deft fingers easing away the knots that had wound themselves into your muscles. You let your head tip forward as he worked. There was a strength in his fingers, but also a great tenderness—he never probed hard enough to cause you any real pain, but he somehow still managed to soothe your discomfort away. He leaned forward to press a kiss to the back of your neck, then rested his chin on your shoulder.

“Come take a walk with me in the garden,” he breathed into your ear. You tried not to shiver at the sensation, but you knew he’d caught it anyway. “Let the sunlight warm you, pet; you’ll feel better.”

“I swear I’m almost finished.” It was almost a whine, a petulant plea to the universe to make the rest of your work just disappear. You swallowed and did your best to ignore the way he kept blowing warm air against your skin. 

“There will always be more work to do.” He straightened then, and for a moment, you were afraid that he was leaving already, but he came around to stand beside your chair and reached to pull you to your feet. Rather than protesting, you wrapped your arms around the back of his neck. His arms settled low against your back, pulling you closer. He was so tall. Without truly meaning to, you pulled him down closer to your own height, and stretched up onto the balls of your feet in order to meet him halfway. A satisfied smile curled his lips—he’d won you over, he knew, just as he’d intended. “But _I_ am here with you now.”

With that, he leaned in closer and slanted his lips across yours. His kisses were always intense: heated, demanding, even when there was no real rush. He was a man who knew what he wanted and wasn’t afraid to take it. Even now, he sank his teeth into your lower lip, dragging your lips apart as though you wouldn’t invite him in on your own. His hands tangled in your hair, tugging gently as he claimed your mouth. You felt yourself smirking a bit as you kissed him back, mimicking his ferocity as you swirled your tongue against his. In truth, you didn’t really mind letting him take exactly what he wanted from you, but sometimes it felt nice to put up a bit of a fight first. Just as you drew an anguished groan from his lips, you pulled away, turned your head to the side as though for breath. In protest, he sank his teeth into the soft skin of your neck.

“Are you suggesting that you won’t always be with me?” You asked, letting your voice quaver just enough. 

He pulled back, then, just far enough to study your face. For a moment, that telltale crease appeared between his eyebrows, a clear sign that he was checking your face for true worry. Unable to hold back, you smiled at him, and he rolled his eyes good-naturedly before leaning forward again to kiss your forehead. 

“I wasn’t here in time to stop you from spending this beautiful day locked in a dungeon going over treaties and trade agreements, now, was I?” He gestured towards the table.

“Nor were you here yesterday, to go over your share of them so I wouldn’t have to let myself go hunchbacked in order to get everything squared away before the deadlines.” 

He did at least have the good sense to look ashamed at that. He ducked his head for a moment and stepped away from you. You felt a curious sense of loss, though, and took a step forward to close the distance again. He wrapped his arms around you once more and kissed the corner of your mouth.

“Take a break?” If you didn’t know him better, you might have called the tone in his voice ‘pleading’. “Come away with me a while, and I will chain myself to this table with you and not leave until we’ve finished.”

Despite the wealth of work that still rested on the table behind you, it was hard to turn down his offer. You reached out to draw your fingers along his chest, caressing his lean muscles through his tunic. “And what exactly did you have in mind, my king?” 

A dangerous grin broke across his face, and he swept you into another heated kiss. He kissed you as though he were starving for you, as though he meant to devour you. It kindled a fire low in your belly. This time, he didn’t release you until he was ready. When he did, he immediately cupped your cheeks in his palms.

“The color in your cheeks tells me you know quite well what I have in mind,” he teased, and kissed the tip of your nose. “Come, now.”

Perhaps he’d keep his promise, or perhaps the documents would lie there, forgotten. For now, though, you gladly followed your husband outside into the golden light of late-afternoon.


End file.
